Third Bride
by miaoou
Summary: Karkat refuses to lose his one true love and will do almost anything to prevent it.. (YAOI WARNING) ERIDAN X SOLLUX X KARKAT. (ERISOLKAT?)


It almost broke his heart when the love of his life admitted to unfaithfulness. Feeling countless emotions exploding inside him. He was frozen and could not get himself to scream, to say anything, it almost seems as if another being is controlling him forcing the ignorance to act on the horrifying realization.

This must be a dream, a nightmare! There is no possible way the sun in his sky, the ruler of the kingdom of his heart, but above all else his best friend would ever cause such vast agony to overflow in him. However, it wont last long soon he will wake up in his lover's arms crying and everything will be all right.

He sighed as he swung his arms behind him, refusing to believe he was not in a nightmare, he dug his claws into his flesh, and shortly he'll wake beside his sleeping matesprit.

He hung his head low, tightening the clench on his arms.

He's not waking up.

Desperately he held back the tears that yearned to gush from his eyes. Satisfied in his ability to restrain them he lifted his head, gazing into his betrayer's painfully cold eyes. His lover's skin was unusually pale, his black hair fell neatly around his face, and he sighed at the sight of the tortured being before him. The betrayer only stared, with the cold calm expression he always wore, through the miserable soul. There was not a trace of remorse on Sollux captor's face.

"KK, I'm so-"

Sollux trailed off interrupted by Karkat Vantas' abrupt sobbing. It was hard for the heavy-hearted low blood to suppress his tears any longer. Especially at the sound of his betrayer's low trembling voice full of repentance. The knight tightened the clench on his arms digging his nails in so deep tiny streams of blood flowed down his arms creating beautiful red patterns. Taking several steps back the knight fell on to the couch, hiding his face in his hands. This cant be happening, all the love, time and care he gave to the one troll he stayed faithful to for over a year now trying as hard as he can to make the king of his heart happy forever, but it wasn't enough. The crimson-blooded teen sat up flinching to the touch of a strong arm reaching across his shoulders. However Sollux's kept his distance from the distressed teen avoiding close touches.

"D-Do we have to b-break up now?" Karkat managed to stammer in between soft hiccups. It's a stupid question of course they do! What is Karkat thinking spending another moment with that betraying Fuckass? It surprised him even as he said it. If it was anyone else Karkat would have been gone in half a second, but this wasn't just anyone to the love struck knight… Sighing Sollux slowly moved this arm from Karkat's shoulders. Resting it on his lap as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"I think so KK." He sighed as he turned his gaze away from the miserable boy next to him. The fine hairs on Karkat's arms stood, the drying blood that cracked slightly as Karkat moved his hands to his face halted a few. Tears flooded the crimson-blooded teen's eyes as he hiccupped and broke down again. There's no way…

He doesn't want to lose Sollux. Never. It surprised him to realize the strong feelings he had for the honey blooded teen. Karkat's love for Sollux was so passionate he considered forgetting about the tragedy just to continue having Sollux by his side. It frightened Karkat to separate with his king, because there may come a day when his king finds a new queen, that news alone would devastate him.

"W-Why" the knight asked in a low trembling voice. As if he didn't know.

"I love you KK, but I also love someone else… I need time to-"

"Don't break up with me! You can date me AND that Fuckass you cheated on me with! But don't leave me! Don't ever leave me!"

Sollux's eyes widen as the stern calm look fades to shock. Karkat turned away turned a bright shade of red.

"Are you serious?" Sollux asked with a little too much enthusiasm it slightly irritated the knight. Why would he even ask of course Karkat is serious! Without a moment of hesitation the shorter teen nodded.

"Wow Karkat, I would actually be into that! I-Is it to soon right now or-"

"No it's not too soon. Who do you think I am! The sooner the better." Karkat crossed his arms as Sollux stood above him.

"O-Okay KK, I'll go get my keys." The eager teen ran out of the tiny room. Verifying

Sollux had gone out of sight Karkat groaned loudly placing his head in his hands. What is he getting himself into? Losing his king was out of the question, and he was prepared to do absolutely anything to prevent it. However he's not completely sure what to expect, he has no clue who this Fuckass could be, maybe she's pretty with a hot body. It is Sollux after all! He's always had all the pretty girls and boys. Perhaps Karkat would enjoy this relationship too.

"Karkat? Are you ready?" Sollux's lisping voice called from the next room interrupting the knight's daydreaming. With a deep sigh Karkat moved sluggishly stopping next to Sollux who stood by the door with his phone in his hands. Sollux didn't seem to notice Karkat, focused on his phone with a grin on his face. Karkat cleared his throat loudly catching the attention of the distracted teen next to him. He's probably texting that Fuckass, the knight growled.

"S-Sorry." Sollux said opening the door of their tiny apartment Karkat rolled his eyes.

Karkat glanced around at the neighborhood as he stepped out of the tiny rusted car. Immense houses and tall gates as far as the eye can see. The low blood never knew such a place existed near his apartment, which is in a rundown, vandalized inner city area. This fuck ass has money whoever she is. It was evident to the knight as he and Sollux stepped beyond the massive golden gates that surrounded the castle-like home. Stairing in awe at his surroundings he fallowed close behind Sollux. Glaring at the large collection of expensive cars on the stone driveway, how could someone be living like some sort of princess when Karkat and Sollux are living paycheck to paycheck? Crossing his arms as Sollux rung the doorbell the low blood tensed up.

Soon the gigantic doors opened swiftly. A petite woman stood at the doorway. She had long dark flowing hair with a doll-like face, and wore a short blue and white dress. Karkat never seen her before, maybe she's new to the area? Karkat's nervousness ceased realizing the woman's beauty; she had a nice body just as Karkat imagined, after all Sollux would never date anyone who was not of captivating looks.

"Who let you through the gates?" her small voice trembled.

"They opened for us when we drove in, Is-"

"Y-You can't be here! There are no visitors today! T-Tell me who let you through the gates!" she was almost yelling at this point her small body started shaking. Karkat furrowed his brow in confusion as he turned toward Sollux who had an uneasy look on his face.

"Sollux, I th-"

"Don't worry I let them in." a voice with a hint of an accent called from inside. The woman sighed in relief. The voice sounded male, Karkat cringed. He knew the voice. He's heard it several times it's the voice of-

"Hey sol." Eridan Ampora said as the woman curtsied and walked away clutching a broom in her hand.

"Hey ED, this is Karkat I bet u already-"

Tuning out the conversation of the two teens a feeling of anger overwhelmed the knight. Of all trolls it had to be Eridan. The spoiled, desperate, snobby sea dweller.

"So would you be interested?"

Eridan's eyes widened as he became silent. Noticing the look of shock on the sea dweller's face Karkat glanced over at the tall honey blooded teen next to him. He still maintained the uneasy look on his face.

"Sollux, Wha-"

"I am interested!" Eridan exclaimed as he threw his arms around both the teens. Karkat cringed at the fish boy's cold touch slowly he pushed Eridan away. This will take some time to adjust to.


End file.
